He who plots, is he who falls down
by Morfiel
Summary: AU of the Bifrost scene. Please R&R
1. He who falls

_Neque enim lex est aequior ulla, Quam necis artifices arte perire sua*_

He supposes that humans saying is right, if you plot someones death, in the end, you'll be the one dying. Being mastermind of many plans, he somehow manages to screw them up in the end, pity, really.

Loki smiles, he knows he's a good warrior, equal to Hogun and Sif. He can fight, he always knew how, he trained just like Thor, the only difference is that no one seen him train. He had his chambers for that.

Thor is genuinely surprised when Loki manages to avoid his blows and knock him on his back, He feel the cold from the icy trees that sprung towards Jotunheim and realizes that his brother is as skillful as he is, so he decides to show no mercy.

Several days in Midgard and he thinks that perhaps, he was wrong about Loki. About life itself, since all he liked was war and all he did, is dragged his brother in battles with him.

He knew Loki is cunning and mischievous, now he knows that Loki also fit warrior that can easily kill any if not all of Warrior Three and Sif.

-All I wanted is to be your equal- he screams at his brother, and sees that Thor still doesn't understand his words.

"Hel with it, time to destroy Jotunheim"

He pushes his brother towards the bridge, and smiles when he hears the screams of dying Jotuns.

He signs thought, because the "time for plan to fall apart" started sooner than he though. Thor swings Mjolnir and Loki looses his breath when the hammer struck his chest. He absently counts the broken ribs, and thinks that he still has the chance to win.

However Thor doesn't fall for his copies and hits him with hammer again, now Loki knows that he has no more ribs to break.

Thor sees his brother falling and finally understands that he went into "anger overload"yet again. He remembers, that just because his brother can fight, he is still much more fragile than even Sif.

So he stops his attacks and puts his hammer on his brother chest.

Loki tries to breath, but it's impossible with broken ribs, punctured lung and Mjolnir on his chest.  
>Loki smiles, he always smiles, however people usually think that he smirks, but he knows that it's a smile.<p>

He smiles, because Thor has no idea that he's killing his "brother".

He tries to cough but only blood comes out of his mouth. The weight is suddenly lifted, Thor tries to destroy the Bifrost. Pity, Loki thinks, he destroys his chance to see that human women, and for what? For a race of Asgard enemies? It's funny, that Thor has no idea that he's saving monsters among which is also his brother.

Thor hates Joduns, always had, always will. Yet somehow he can't bring himself to destroy them all, even thought a week ago that was exactly his plan.

Loki, he thinks, always carried out what others couldn't, so why is he so angry with his brother?

Maybe Loki was right, he needed to be left in Midgard, to learn the lessons of patience and maybe wisdom.

It's not for sending after him Destroyer, Loki couldn't kill him, never could.

Odin wakes up and assets the recent event, he hears Loki screams "I wanted to be your equal, so father would love me. I never wanted the throne".

Frigga is crying besides him, he knows that he ignored her words for many years and now it's too late to show his adoptive son that he really cares.

-I told you, how many times in the last centuries, have I told you to love him?

Odin is quiet, he suddenly understands why Frigga stopped looking into her mirror, why she rarely talked about future.

-Just go, and tell him how disappointed you are, so he may finally leave this retched place!-the goddess never screamed before, and Odin is scared that she may fall into the god-sleep because of broken hearth.

-Is she talking about Thor or Loki?-ask Hogun in the healing chamber.

-She speak of Loki, -answers Heimdall.-For I finally know why he had betrayed us.

Loki tries to stand, he only manages to sit up and take a deep, painful, breath. Thor almost done with destruction of Bifrost, and Loki finally stands up. He knows that Odin woke up and it's just a matter of time before he'll be here. So he must not waste that time, Jotunheim is almost destroyed, only a hundred or so frost giants left.

-You a fool, Thor, ignorant, self-absorbing fool.

He launches at his brother and feels the air leaving his lungs, Bifrost explodes and he is falling desperately wishing for the darkness to come.

As usual, Loki dryly thinks, you just has to do everything yourself, even loose consciousness, but before he has the chance, he is pulled out of the void by Odin.

-Loki, -he must be dreaming, because Odin's voice is cracked with emotions.-What have you done?

-For you, Aldaföðr, I done all of that for you!

He can see that Odin is disappointed, and angered and something else, but he can't place his finger on what it is.

Loki smiles, sincerely this time, blood drips from his mouth.

-Loki, for your deeds...

-Too late, Odin, -Loki feels the need to laugh, but it's too painful.-You are too late, your son already banished me, with death.

Thor's eyes are open wide, never before had his brother called All-father by his name, nor had he called Thor himself anything other than brother.

Smile fades from Lokis' lips when he sees Thor starring at him with bewilderment and horror, he knows he's dying, he raises his hand to his eyes and sees what made Thor look with such horror at him. His hand are blue, so, he guesses is his face, he falls and no one catches him, the last thing he hears is a choked "Jotun"from Thor when his head collides with the cold stone of the bridge.

_Nor is there any law more just, than he who has plotted death shall perish by his own plot._


	2. While the fallen sleeps

Chapter II

-Jotun, monster,-were the first words that escaped Thors mouth when he saw the change in Lokis' skin. His brother, bloody and broken, lay on the edge of the Bifrost, skin blue like an autumn sky.

-What the hell is going on here, Father?

Odin is quiet, he looks down at the waterfall, ignorant to everything. His youngest son is dead.

Thor manages to shake the horror and kneels beside his brother.

-I guess, I can try and love you as you are, brother. Yes, I'll try,-decides Thor and take his brother into his arms.

Odin watches his sons, both of them, Thor holding his brother's body close to him, and Loki small, unconscious, with unnaturally sharp ribs, some of which had tore the skin. Thor carries his brother back to the palace, while Odin watches.

He holds small, but muscled body close to his chest, and hopes that healers would be able to save his brother. Loki's skin is cold, he can't feel his fingers from all the ice, but he refuses to set him down.

Thor thinks that he might be able to love him as he did, maybe even more now, but it would take time. Time to learn that not all Jotuns are enemy, that the man he thought is his brother, in fact Jotun himself.

He knows it will take time, probably an eternity.

Loki falls into the gods-sleep and unlike the one with Odin, that one could take a century to wake up from. Thor listens to healers, checks on his friends and goes to his chambers.

They are clean, the bed however is not made, on it books are scattered, black gloves thrown on the floor by the bed side.

Thor almost laughs, he never imagined to find Loki stuff on his bed, or anything of Loki in his room. His trickster brother was always the neat freak, and hated when anyone came into his rooms. For the last century, Thor remembered only five or seven times when Loki came into his rooms, he just woke up one day and decided that his or anyone else rooms are private space.

Sif and Fandral claimed that Loki snicks into their chambers, but Loki always looked quite innocent at this accusations.

So why was his stuff here?

Thor tries to putt himself in Loki place. Would he miss him? Dearly! Would he go where all the happy memories were stored? Of course! Would he sleep in his brother's bed just to feel close to him, while he's in exile? Thor decided that he would never admit it, but he would lock himself in Loki's chambers and won't leave them until he's back.

-Loki, what were you doing here?

He picks one of the books, magic as usual, the parchment falls out, instead of reading it, Thor puts it into his pocket and falls on the bed.

Thor sleeps for three days, his friends came and go, while he dreams of his childhood.

_They were hiding from Father high in the branches, laughing like maniacs and sharing stolen apples. If Odin was to found out that his sons stole apples from the golden gardens, he would made them clean all of the stables in Asgard._

_-Thor, do you think of me only as of brother or a friend?_

_Young Loki is no different from older Loki, he ask with all the seriousness._

_-Of course you are my friend, best friend._

_-And I'll always be one?_

_-Sure, I don't need anyone else._

_-But I can't fight like you, I'm weak.._

_-Well, you can lie to enemies, make them crazy with your stories,brother, that more that enough on the battlefield._

_-Will you ever leave me, brother?_

_-Never, brother. You will always be the first person in my life._

_-So I am your equal?_

_-You are my brother, Loki._

_They were found only next morning, when someone decided to check out the gardens, and found them fast asleep in each other arms._

Thor wakes up with guilt that's ready to torn him open. Loki from his memory-dream said the same words that Loki in reality deed. "I wanted to be your equal, nothing more".

He comes down to the healing chambers and sits by his brother.

-I never listened to you, did I brother?


End file.
